Someone just for me
by Laihi
Summary: Trixie has started reading manga, and asks her mom a serious question that has Chloe thinking about her relationship with Lucifer. *complete one-shot*
**Someone just for me**

Trixie has started reading manga, and asks her mom a serious question that has Chloe thinking about her relationship with Lucifer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.

* * *

"Mommy?" Trixie asked from the sofa where she was sitting while her mother was going over a case at the table in the kitchen. Chloe recently took her to the bookstore, where puppy eyes got her an entire manga series, which was currently piled next to her.

"Yes, baby?" Chloe responded, only half paying attention.

"Is Daddy your someone just for you?" she asked.

That caught Chloe's attention. She turned from her work and watched as her daughter hopped off the sofa and joined her at the table.

"My someone…? What do you mean?" she asked.

Trickery showed her the book she was reading and said, "The girl in this book is looking for her someone just for her and I wanted to know if Daddy is your someone just for you."

Chloe thought for a long minute, not sure how to answer her daughter's question. After Dan was arrested, she explained to Trixie that Daddy was in trouble for lying and taking something that wasn't his, so he wouldn't be around for a while. She knew that there was a possibility Trixie may get teased once the trial started for being the daughter of a dirty cop, but she didn't want to say anything until she knew what was going to happen.

"Mommy...doesn't know," she told her, not knowing what else to say.

She watched her daughter think for a moment, then was stunned by what she asked next.

"What about Lucifer? You hang out with him a lot at work and he always comes over and I think he's really cool. Is he your someone just for you?"

Chloe's mind went blank for a moment before her mind registered what her young daughter asked. Her first instinct was to say no and deny any possibility of any kind of relationship with Lucifer that wasn't work related, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I think...it's time for mommy to take a break from her work. How would you like to get some ice cream, baby?" Chloe asked Trixie, whose eyes lit up.

"Okay!" Trixie said excitedly, racing off to get her shoes.

"Put all your new books away first, young lady," Chloe called after her.

"I will, Mommy!"

Chloe started carefully putting away her paperwork, pushing away any thoughts of a certain tall and dark-haired club owner to the back of her mind. She then heard a knock at the door. After peeking out the window, she opened the door to the exact person she was trying not to think of.

"Hello, Detective," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Lucifer," Chloe stated, crossing her arms defensively.

"I came to see how you and dear Trixie were doing with the whole situation with your ex," he said, inviting himself in. Chloe shook her head at the way he acted as if it was his house, which made her put a block on her imagination before it could go on a joyride with the idea.

"We're managing. We were actually getting ready to go out for ice cream," she said.

At that moment there was a squeal of "Lucifer!" before he was nearly tackled by Trixie.

"Hello, child," he said, trying to untangle himself frofrom her embrace.

"Me and Mommy are going out for ice cream. Want to come?" Trixie asked him as she let go.

Lucifer kneeled down to look at Trixie, saying, "Far be it from me to refuse, but you may want to ask your mother first."

Trixie looked at Chloe with the same puppy eyes as she had at the bookstore.

"Please, Mommy, can Lucifer come with?" she asked, pleading with the biggest puppy eyes ever.

Lucifer saw a small smirk on Chloe's face for a moment, which he knew meant Trixie was getting what she wanted. He then stood up.

"Well, you can't really deny those eyes, can you, Chloe?" he said, then adding, "I'll even volunteer my car, if you wish."

Chloe gave him a glance, then spoke to Trixie, "Only if Lucifer behaves himself."

Lucifer smiled and gave a mock bow, "I'll be on my absolute best behavior."

Trixie giggled when she saw Lucifer's fingers crossed behind his back.

Chloe shook her head, smiling.

"Alright, let's go."

"Yay!" exclaimed Trixie, as she grabbed Lucifer's hand with both of hers and started dragging him outside, with a smiling Chloe following behind them.

* * *

What was supposed to be just a trip for ice cream turned into an all afternoon outting complete with a trip not only to one of the most exclusive ice cream parlors in the area, but to 3 bookstores, two toy stores, a clothing store for Trixie, and finishing off with a dinner and movie date. Needless to say, Trixie was sleeping by the time they were on their way back to Chloe's house. Lucifer carried all the bags in the house while Chloe carried a sleeping Trixie to her room and laid her down. Chloe covered her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She stood up and turned to see Lucifer watching from the doorway. She carefully and quietly left the room after turning on the night light. She them went to the kitchen, Lucifer following just as quietly behind.

"Thank you, Lucifer. You didn't have to do all that," gesturing to the bags piled in the front room.

"Oh, but I did. Who could resist such puppy eyes?" he said.

Chloe laughed, and Lucifer committed the sound to memory.

"Seriously, though, thank you. Its been a tough time with Dan being arrested, and that was the first time I've been able to relax with Trixie," she said.

"It was my pleasure, my dear detective," he replied, "Now, if I'm correct, you should be heading to bed yourself. We have a case tomorrow," he said.

"How did you…?" she started asking, but then he gestured to the files still on the table.

"Of course," she said, making a mental note to put them away. She then walked Lucifer to the door.

"Good night, Lucifer," Chloe said as she opened the door.

Lucifer turned and took her hand, bringing it to his lips in a chaste kiss, "Good night, Chloe. Sweet dreams."

Chloe let her hand float in the air for a moment in disbelief as she watched Lucifer walk to his car, hands in his pocket, whistling a tune.

* * *

Later that night, Lucifer stood at his balcony with a drink in hand, going over what turned into an impromptu date with the Detective and her daughter.

 _He stood outside the door to Chloe's house, getting ready to knock, when he heard Trixie ask Chloe something._

" _What about Lucifer? You hang out with him a lot at work and he always comes over and I think he's really cool. Is he your someone just for you?"_

 _Lucifer waited for the detective to deny it feverishly as always, but was surprised at the lack of denial. He waited for a few minutes, hearing Chloe tell Trixie they were going out for ice cream and Trixie running off before knocking._

Lucifer took another sip of his drink, relishing the burn of the alcohol down the back of his throat as he tried to make sense of the strange feelings he had towards his detective (while wondering when did she become _**his**_ detective in his thoughts). This went well beyond his desire to give her the best sex she ever had, beyond his fascination of her ability to resist his charm. He wanted to see the smirk she had when she was about to give Trixie what she wanted, the laugh in the kitchen, the softness of her hand in his when he gave it the most chaste kiss he had ever given in his immortal life. He wanted her for more than just another notch in his head board.

"Is this…. _love_?" he asked the wind.

He finished his drink and retired to his bed, his thoughts on his detective as he began to drift to sleep.

"Good night, Chloe," he whispered as sleep claimed him.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! Decided to write this fanfiction while I was waiting to go into work. It's been a very long time since I've written anything, so please excuse any mistakes punctuation mess-ups and all that good stuff. This is planning to be a one-shot, but I would be open to doing a sequel or a full series at a later date. Hopefully, I'll get back to my other series that I left hanging there for a few years but I'm not going to make any promises. Please rate and comment, I would really appreciate it. Thank you!**_

 _ **PS: Bonus points and virtual cookies for anyone who knows which manga Trixie is reading!**_


End file.
